GAMR is in Trouble!
by Sam Bones
Summary: G.I.R and Mimi look like they like each other...And think there Masters are in love too...Are they? Are G.I.R and Mimi? Red to find out
1. The hideous reminder returns

Invader Zim

Title: GAMR is in trouble!

By: Sam Bones

***DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY INVADER ZIM CHARACTERS***

Enjoy!

It was a cold winter night, there was snow on the ground and G.I.R was watching "The Scary Monkey Show" as usual.

Zim walks in to see G.I.R on the couch.

Zim: G.I.R!

G.I.R jumps up off the couch and quickly goes to Zim at his name being yelled.

G.I.R *duty mode*: YES MY MASTER!

Zim: G.I.R…I believe that I just saw an Irken ship fly by our house… You are coming with me to check out the crash.

G.I.R *normal*: OKEY-DOKIE!

Zim and G.I.R go to the crash to see an Irken cruiser in a big crater in the ground.

Zim and G.I.R go into the crater and look at the ship

Zim: eh…

Suddenly a hand bursts out of the cruisers window and picks Zim up by the through.

Zim: GAHHHHKKKK

a familiar voice then speaks: YOU ARE DEAD NOW ZIM…I GOT OUT OF SPACE!

Zim *half choking half talking*: TAK!

Tak: Yes Zim its me and you will die now for what you have done!

Tak gets out of her ship and continues to choke Zim

Mimi then whips out of the cruiser

G.I.R just stares at Mimi

*G.I.R's thoughts…Zim is choking in background *

"look at Mimi she is so…so… Beautiful in the moon light… Awww purply eye is talking to Master again like she used to… Day is so in love wid each other…

*back to normal*

Zim is still being choked and Mimi stares back at G.I.R

Zim: gah…*gasp*…CHOCK!

*Mimi's thoughts…Zim is choking in background*

Wow…

G.I.R he is so…handsome…Master is choking Zim…it's weird because I know she wants him inside…ah well its like normal…

*back to normal*

Tak finally let go of Zim and Zim starts gasping for air

Tak: Come on Mimi we need to get our human suits again…And fix you better from space…

Tak and Mimi run away from the crash and go to the Delicious Weenie place being her base *again*

**So how you like it so far? I think that Mimi and G.I.R have a thing for each other… as for Zim and Tak… Well you need to find that one out on your own… Plz review!**


	2. The Fix Up

Invader Zim

GAMR is in trouble!

***DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY INVADER ZIM CHARACTERS***

**Yay! chap. 2 I know I know I know… I've been lazy and haven't been doing this in a while… sorry fans!**

Tak sighed as she layed Mimi on a work table in the Delicious Winnie. It's been a while since she was at this place.

Tak: "Ok Mimi just hold still for a bit. I'm just gonna… shut you down for a little while…" Tak gulped she knew Mimi didn't like being shut down "I need to fix ya up."

Mimi shuddered at the words "shut down". She doesn't like getting shutten down… especially since it is her master doing it. She never thought that her master would ever shut her down. That's when Tak pressed the button on her back. Mimi's eyes grew wide, then black. She was shut down. Tak sighed a sad sigh and started to work on Mimi.

Zim: Zim already has had enough of the Tak-Beast… Zim does not need more of her! WHY HAS SHE COME BACK! WHY! UGG I HATE HER!

G.I.R.: Come n masta we all knows dat you likes Purply!

Zim growls and gets confused.

Zim: Purply? Oh Tak… I DO NOT! LOVE HER!

G.I.R: Yes yous do!

Zim: Nu-uh

G.I.R: Yes-Huh

Zim: Nu-uh

G.I.R: Yes-Huh

Zim: Nu-uh

G.I.R: Yes-Huh

Zim: Nu!-uh!

G.I.R: Yes!-Huh!

Zim: G.I.R. NO I DO NOT!

G.I.R: YES YOUS DO SO! EVERYONES KNOWS IT! EVEN MINNIEMOOSE AND HE WATNT EVEN HERE!

Zim points to a door with a pig on it

Zim: G.I.R. GO TO YOUR ROOM FOR YELLING AT ME!

G.I.R.: Awwwwww… But-

Zim: NO BUTS G.I.R. GO!

(Author note: No you finally get to see G.I.R.'s room… sorry I'm making Zim so mean… I just thought it and it came to life… sorry Zim fans… I also make him kinda fatherly…)

G.I.R. walks to his room with head hanging. He don't like his masta when he get mean… especially when masta is wrong and he is right… It makes him mad that masta is so stubborn sometimes… he hates it…

(Soooo how you like it so far… it seems that both Zim and Tak has done something bad to their robots this time)


	3. PAUSE!

_PAUSE!_

I would like to thank the following people for the feedback on "GAMR's in Trouble!": Gregory (), Invader Tex, GoldMetaKnight, Daisy's Dead Rose, invader vor and lir (), and pie ()! You guy commenting nice things about my stories helps me keep going on them. Thank you for your kind words!


	4. Secret Break Out

Invader Zim

GAMR is in trouble!

***DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY INVADER ZIM CHARACTERS except M.I.R.**

Oh god! I am sooo sorry that I have been lazy as nak! I will upload again but this is short… sorry :\

M.I.R. sees G.I.R. sitting on his bed with stuffed pigs on it and a piggy comforter. She walked over to G.I.R. and sat on his bed.

M.I.R.: Hi G.I.R.… are you ok?

G.I.R.: Are you with Master?

M.I.R.: What do you mean?

G.I.R.: Are you on his side?

M.I.R.: G.I.R.… I came in here…

G.I.R. interrupted her: To says that I'm wrong?

M.I.R.:… to help you go see Mimi without Zim knowing it.

G.I.R. stared at her for a moment. This was new for her. She never disobeyed masta before. Especially when she was told to work with G.I.R. He smiled at her got up and jumped up and down.

G.I.R.: Thank you M.I.R. You so nice for helping me ge-

He was cut of by M.I.R. putting a metallic hand to his mouth with a _clank!_

M.I.R.: Shhh master cannot know or we both will get in real big trouble!

G.I.R.: Okey dokie!

Hah you though I would do more! Its ok this was just a warm up to start again. More will come soon. I promise!


End file.
